Saving Shinobu
by littleangel123
Summary: Sequel to 'The Attack of Ryou'. It has been a whole year since Shinobu was taken by Ryou. Now, her Phanphy returns to lead everyone to her. Will they sucessfully rescue Shinobu? I don't own SSB.
1. Phanphy Returns

Saving Shinobu

It has been a year since Shinobu had been taken away. Setsuko refused to fight, Kirby wasn't eating as much and Pit hung out in Shinobu's room a lot. One day, Marth came in.

"Hi Pit." Marth greeted. Pit only waved. Marth looked around the room. It was left untouched. "I see that the room is still the same."

"Yeah, I didn't want to change a thing." Pit said gloomily.

"I know." Marth said. Something shiny caught his eye. It was Shinobu's katana and flute. "She left it here?"

"She left all her belongnings here. She didn't have time to pack." Pit said. Gardevoir came in.

_"PIT, MARTH! Master's Phanphy is outside!" _Gardevoir yelled. They ran to the main hall where Ryou had attacked them so long ago. The small blue elephant pokemon was there beaming at everyone.

"Phanphy, phan! (Master sent me!)" she said.

"We know." Master Hand said. "Where is she?"

"Phan, phan, phy. (I'll show you.)" Phanphy said excited.

"Okay then, we'll come." Master Hand said. "All of us."

"WHOOOHOOOO! Finally!" Setsuko was back to her normal hyper self.

"I love this Setsuko better than the emo Setsuko." Red said.

"SHOW US THE WAY!" She had her bag in her hand. It was bigger and clunkier than usual.

"What's in there?" Red asked.

"Lots and lots of medicine and weapons." Setsuko said.

"I got her katana and flute!" Pit held them up. Setsuko stuffed them in her bag.

"Why didn't it rip?" Pit asked.

"It's so big, it can carry almost anything. It's fireproof, waterproof, electricproof, and it has a special material that cannot break. Oh, it has lots of food and water for everyone." Setsuko explained.

"Here, these are the clothes she left behind. She might want to change." Samus said handing Setsuko Shinobu's outfit. Setsuko took it, put it in the bag. She went to the kitchen and snagged all the heart containers and put it in. She went to the garden next to pick all the herbs, some seed packets of the each herb, watering can and...A shovel? She also stuffed it in her bag. Then she grabbed all the weapons (like superspicy curry, baseball bat, Mr. Saturn, pokeball...etc. Let's just say all of the weapons in Brawl.) and stuffed all that in her bag. She came back all prepared.

"I'm ready! And prepared for Ryou." Setsuko said excitedly as she added a bunch of little devices.

"What are those?" Red asked.

"These are a surprise. If those don't work how I planned, well...I don't know what to do. I might have to do some extreme measures."

"YOU MEAN YOU ARE GONNA SELFDESTRUCT?" Peach yelled.

"No, I never selfdestruct, I don't even know how to and that's WAAAAAAAAY too dangerous. Even if that kills Ryou. It will kill all of us and Shinobu so it wouldn't save her, it would just be a total fail." Setsuko said. Phanphy was really impatient with the talking and strategy, so she tackled everyone.

"Phan, phan, phan? phan, phan! (What are you guys waiting for? Let's go!)" Phanpy said.

"Listen to her! Let's kick some Ryou butt!" Samus yelled.

"YEAH!" Setsuko cheered.

"HEAR THAT SHINOBU! WE'RE COMING!" Pit yelled to the distance.

Meanwhile...

"I know Pit, I can hear you." Shinobu said softly while looking out a window.

Wow, this makes me think of the song 'Do You Hear the People Sing' from Les Miserables. Anyways, Please Review and No Flames please.


	2. A Sight into the Future

A Sight into the Future

For days and nights they travelled looking for their lost friend. They came to stop in a small town. One night, an old woman visited them.

"Are you the Smashers?" She asked. Master Hand came up to her.

"Why yes Madame, we are." Master Hand bowed.

"When you passed by, the spirits told me to show you two futures." The woman said. She started to chant a spell. All the Smashers and the lady were now looking at a park filled with kids and adults. An angel boy with black hair and blue eyes caught Pit's eye.

"Who is that kid? I don't recall seeing him." Pit said. He noticed this boy had the exact same face as he did.

"That is your son Masaru. He is sixteen years old in this timeframe. His godfather is Marth, he prefers to wear a toga and he inherits Palutena's bow from you." The lady answered. Pit's eyes widen.

"Who's the mother?" Pit asked.

"I believe the mother is over there with your future self." The old lady pointed at an older looking Pit with a ninja. A very familiar looking woman...

"That's Shinobu!" Samus exclaimed. Pit's jaw dropped.

"He's married to HER? HAHAHAHAHA!" Wario rolled on the ground laughing. Marth kicked Wario.

"That's my godson's Father your laughing at." Marth said. Wario rolled away. At that moment, an angel girl flew by. She was chased by an Ike look-a-like with green eyes and a Link look-a-like with natural auburn streaks in his hair.

"That girl is Sora Icarus, Pit and Shinobu's second child. Right now, she is 14 years old, her godmother is Samus and she prefers to fight and dress like a ninja." The lady said. Pit looked at his future daughter. She had his brown hair and Shinobu's eyes. Her face also belonged to Shinobu.

"The boys chasing her is Sean Greil and Shigeru. Sean is Ike's son and Shigeru is the third son of Link and Zelda. These two are the same age as Sora." The old lady said.

"Did you say third son?" Zelda asked. The lady nodded.

"Yes I did Princess. Before Shigeru, you had Rinku and Zelda. Fraternal twins. Zelda has blonde hair like Link's and Rinku has auburn hair like you." The lady answered. Samus noticed a blue haired girl in a Zero suit talking to two blonde haired men who looked and dressed like Marth. The lady caught Samus looking.

"That's Shin, Shun and Samantha Lowell. Shin and Shun are twenty while Samantha is sixteen. They're the Princes and Princess of Altea. And you Samus, are their mother." The lady said.

"Oh no, that means-"

"I'm the father." Marth said.

"I KNEW IT! THEY ARE GOING TO MARRY!" Peach exclaimed. Samus blushed. Marth grinned.

"You have a son too Princess Peach." the lady said pointing to a blonde Mario without a mustache. Mario's jaw dropped.

"Who's she?" Snake pointed to a girl showing a bazooka to his future self. She looked a lot like his comrade Mei Ling.

"That is your daughter Mei. She is sixteen." The lady answered. "No one knows who the mother is. Except for you." It was Snake's turn for his jaw to drop. A purple puffball on a warpstar dashed by.

"ANOTHER KIRBY? NOOOOO! WHO IS THAT KID?" King Dedede screamed. The lady slapped him.

"That is Metaby. The biological son of Kirby and Meta Knight." The Lady answered.

"WHAT?" King Dedede's eyes almost popped out of head.

"The kid's cute..." Meta Knight said.

"THOSE TWO ARE GUYS! HOW DID THEY GET A KID?" The lady whispered in Dedede's ear. "Oh...that's how." Dedede fainted. Four kids walked by. They looked Red and Setsuko. There were three girls and one boy.

"Those last ones are Yuki, Krystal, Soul and Akane. They are the children of Setsuko and Red." The lady said.

"I have four kids with him?" Setsuko asked. The lady nodded. Setsuko fainted.

"Hey! Wake up!" Red was fanning her with his hat.

"Here is the alternate future." The lady warped them to a battlefield. A grown up Ryou stood by a grown up Shinobu. At their feet was a dead Setsuko. Shinobu seemed to have no regret. But, there was something entirely different. Her eyes were green.

"She's hypnotized." Zelda realized.

"SHE'S DEAD!" Red screamed. The real Setsuko tapped her foot.

"I'm right here." she said. Red hugged her.

"Keep looking." The lady said. They found a grown up Pit standing alone. He walked past and regarded every dead face he saw. He stopped in front of Shinobu. She stepped up to him. They started to fight. Before Pit could land a deadly blow on Shinobu, he stopped.

"I'm not going to kill you." Future Pit said.

"Then I will kill you." Shinobu stabbed her sword into Pit. In a flash, they were back to the present.

"She stabbed me!" Pit wailed.

"Oh suck it up. We were all killed." Samus said.

"If you do not want that second future to happen, I suggest you try all you can to save her." The lady said. She left.

With the 'old lady'...

Palutena emerged from her disguise. She smiled.

OMG! PALUTENA IS THE OLD LADY! Weren't expecting that, were you? Please Review and No Flames please.


	3. Shinobu Revealed

Shinobu Revealed

"Phanphy, phan! (This way!)" Phanphy ran towards a creepy looking mansion on a hill. There was a cave at the bottom.

"Follow that blue elephant!" Wario said. They ran after Phanphy at top speed. At the entrance, Luigi backed away.

"It-a looks like there could-a be ghosts in there." Luigi said.

"I-a know. But, Shinobu is-a more important. Right?" Mario asked his brother.

"Anyways, do you want a future with Shinobu killing us or Shinobu having kids with Pit? I think the Shinobu having kids with Pit is the best option. Better than death by her." Setsuko said.

"Who votes on getting killed by her? I do!" Ganondorf suggested. Everyone shook their head 'no' (even King Dedede, Bowser and Wolf don't agree with Ganondorf). Who even wants to die from Shinobu anyway? Of course Ganondorf will.

"No way we are going to die. Not now, not ever. Come on everyone, we have our supplies, weapons, abilities, healing, but most of all...Ourselves. We gotta thank me and the bag for that." Setsuko said patting her bag. Everyone nodded.

"Except for thanking you and the bag part." Ganondorf said. Setsuko twitched.

"You'll thank me when you get hurt." She said and walked into someone. "Oh sorry..." She looked up and saw the man who started it all. Ryuu the Wizard.

"Oh, it's you and those 'Smashers'." Ryuu said. "You're too late. I've already injected her with the potion."

"I was right all along!" Ganondorf said.

"Ugh..." Setsuko sweatdropped.

"Do you want to see her?" Ryuu asked. Pit tighten his grip on his bow. Ryuu noticed. "You're angry, aren't you? Well, just to let you know, we had to sedate her in order to inject her with the potion. She doesn't take needles well. Which means, we forced her to take it."

"Show her to us." Marth said. Ryuu chuckled.

"You must be the 'brother'. Okay then. I'll call her." Ryuu turned to the cave. "Shinobu and Ryou! Be a couple of dears and show yourself." Setsuko started shaking with anger. Shinobu and Ryou came out holding hands. The marks on their hands and arms were glowing. Shinobu's eyes were closed while Ryou's were open. They were bright yellow. Both were wearing kimonos.

"You called Master?" Shinobu said in a mechanical voice.

"You're friends are here."

"What friends? I know nobody except you and Ryou."

"AHHHHHH!" Setsuko started crying a waterfall.

"Oh? You don't have memory of them. I forgot dear." Pit clenched his teeth. Ryuu calling Shinobu 'dear' was making him angrier than he already was. Ryuu smirked. Setsuko stopped crying to yell at him.

"WIPE THAT STUPID SMIRK OFF YOUR FACE YOU NO GOOD WIZARD!" Setsuko screamed.

"Oh dear, it's seems like someone is having a tantrum." Ryuu said.

"Shall we eliminate them?" Shinobu asked.

"No, not yet dear one. And open your eyes. Don't be ashamed. They're a beautiful color." Shinobu opened her eyes to reveal bright green irises. Pit gasped.

"What in the name of the goddess Palutena did you do to her eyes? They were already a nice color! Now you ruined it with that green color!" Pit roared. Shinobu looked at him sharply. Pit flinched. Ryuu smiled.

"Why I only used the potion. When Ryou took it, his eyes turned that brilliant yellow. When Shinobu did, that beautiful green color turned up. Wonderful, isn't it?"

"You're sick." Zelda snapped.

"I'm sorry if you think that your Highness." Ryuu said. "It was just the effects of the potion."

_"What exactly does this this potion do?" _Gardevoir asked eyeing her trainer.

"It gives them ultimate power. But, in return, they serve me." Ryuu said evilly. Ryou and Shinobu came up behind Ryuu and Ryou stabbed him.

"Goodbye 'Master'." Ryou said. Ryuu had a look of horror on his face.

"No, impossible, you serve me..." Ryuu died. Ryou laughed.

"Now, the power is all ours Shinobu. We can rule the universe now!" Ryou said. Shinobu only nodded.

"Shinobu! Please don't!" Peach ran up to Shinobu, only to be thrown back.

"Peach!" Mario caught her before she could hit the ground.

"That's not Shinobu!" Lucas stomped his feet. Everyone gasped. This was the first time anyone had seen him had a tantrum. Then Ness started to have a tantrum. So did Toon Link, Nana and Popo.

"I WANT SHINOBU BACK WITH US RIGHT NOW!" Toon Link yelled jumping up and down.

"Give. Her. Back." Young Link said so darkly that Ganondorf almost peed himself (Can't blame him, he's old).

"ACK! Toony! Young! Calm down!" Link fretted.

"I'm too mature to have a tantrum." Red said while trying to contain his anger.

"NO! NO! END THIS RIGHT NOW!" Setsuko screamed.

"Shut up you brats." Ryou said. Shinobu sent a gale of wind, knocking down the kids and Young Link. Gardevoir could only watch. The kids were right. This wasn't her Master.

_"Gardevoir, can you get in contact with her?" _Lucario asked. Gardevoir shook her head.

_"She's closed her mind. She doesn't know who I am." _Gardevoir said.

"Well, it's best to get rid of all of you, time to die." Ryou said. The marks on their arms and hands glowed brightly now.

He and Shinobu charged at top speed right at-

?_?

Ooo...cliff hanger. Sorry. Please Review and No Flames Please!


	4. Filler Arc

Filler Arc!

Singing Contest

3 Months Before 'The Attack of Ryou"

Crazy Hand danced up onto the stage to host a singing contest in Smashville. It was the Summer Festival and everyone from all the other worlds had come to partake in this fun time. Including Shinobu's friend Ryou.

"HeLlLlLOoOoO EvErYbOdY! wElcOmE tO tHe SuPeR sMaSh SiNgInG tOuRnAmEnT!" Crazy Hand announced. "WhO wAnTs To Go FiRsT?"

"I will." Ryou stepped up. Shinobu, who was in the crowd, gasped. Pit was beside her.

"What is it?" he asked.

"It's my friend...he's...sing...ing." She stammered out.

"WhAt SoNg ArE yOu GoInG tO sInG?" Crazy Hand asked.

"Jessie's Girl." He said simply. Then he went up to the mic and started singing.

"_Jessie is a friend_ (Glares at Pit)_,  
Yeah, I know he's been  
A good friend of mine _(rolls eyes)_  
But lately something's changed  
That ain't hard to define  
Jessie's got himself a girl _(Looks at someone else)_  
And I want to make her mine  
And she's watching him with those eyes  
And she's lovin' him with that body,  
I just know it  
Yeah 'n' he's holding her in his arms late,  
Late at night_

_You know, I wish that I had Jessie's girl,_  
_I wish that I had Jessie's girl_  
_Where can I find a woman like that_  
_I play along with the charade,_  
_there doesn't seem to be a reason to change_  
_You know, I feel so dirty_  
_When they start talking cute_  
_I wanna tell her that I love her,_  
_But the point is probably moot_  
_'Cos she's watching him with those eyes_  
_And she's lovin' him with that body,_  
_I just know it_  
_And he's holding her in his arms late, late at night_

_Like Jessie's girl,_  
_I wish that I had Jessie's girl_  
_Where can I find a woman,_  
_Where can I find a woman like that_  
_And I'm lookin' in the mirror all the time,_  
_Wondering what she don't see in me_  
_I've been funny,_  
_I've been cool with the lines_  
_Ain't that the way_  
_Love supposed to be_  
_Tell me, where can I find a woman like that_

_[Solo]_

_You know, I wish that I had Jessie's girl,_  
_I wish that I had Jessie's girl_  
_I want Jessie's girl,_  
_Where can I find a woman like that, like_  
_Jessie's girl,_  
_I wish that I had Jessie's girl,_  
_I want,_  
_I want Jessie's girl"_

"WoNdErFuL jOb! NeXt Is..."

"I'll sing!" Pit called out. He flew over to the stage.

"WhAt SoNg?" Crazy Hand asked.

"I'll sing 'Dream a Little Dream of Me.'" Pit said. Shinobu gagged out of shock.

"OkAy!" Pit started to sing:

_"Stars shining bright above you;  
Night breezes seem to whisper I love you.  
Birds singing in the sycamore tree.  
Dream a little dream of me._

_Say nighty-night and kiss me;_  
_Just hold me tight and tell me you'll miss me._  
_While I'm alone, blue as can be,_  
_Dream a little dream of me._

_Stars fading but I linger on, dear-_  
_Still craving your kiss._  
_I'm longing to linger till dawn, dear,_  
_Just saying this..._

_Sweet dreams till sunbeams find you-_  
_Sweet dreams that leave all worries behind you._  
_But in your dreams, whatever they be,_  
_Dream a little dream of me._

_Stars fading but I linger on, dear-_  
_Still craving your kiss._  
_I'm longing to linger till dawn, dear,_  
_Just saying this..._

_Sweet dreams till sunbeams find you-_  
_Sweet dreams that leave all worries far behind you._  
_But in your dreams, whatever they be,_  
_Dream a little dream of me."_

Pit fangirls screamed at the top of their lungs. Setsuko threw him an Anti-Fangirl spray. He sprayed it at any fangirl that tried to hug him.

"Gosh Setsuko, what's this thing made out of?" Pit asked.

"Ask Wario." Setsuko said. Pit look at the can in disgust.

"EWWWW!" He threw it away. It hit poor Ganondorf and sprayed him. Ganondorf sniffed himself and gagged. He fainted afterwards. Wario walked by and sniffed Ganondorf. He made a face.

"Yeesh. I didn't know I smelled that bad." Wario said. He walked away.

"OkAy, WhO's NeXt? AnD iT bEtTeR nOt Be StInKy OvEr ThErE!" Crazy Hand said fanning the whole place.

"I'll do it." Meta Knight said. There was a scream of mortal terror. "Setsuko, quit it."

"What? That was a good effect but, it wasn't me." Setsuko said while eating popcorn.

"Okay, then. Here I go." Meta Knight opened his mouth and surprisingly, It sound pretty good.

_Spoken:  
Como podria ser verdad_

_Last night I dreamt of san pedro_  
_Just like I'd never gone, I knew the song_  
_A young boy with eyes like the desert_  
_It all seems like yesterday, not far away_

_Chorus:_  
_Tropical the island breeze_  
_All of nature wild and free_  
_This is where I long to be_  
_La isla bonita_  
_And when the samba played_  
_The sun would set so high_  
_Ring through my ears and sting my eyes_  
_Your Spanish lullaby_

_I fell in love with San Pedro_  
_Warm wind carried on the sea, he called to me_  
_Te dijo te amo_  
_I prayed that the days would last_  
_They went so fast_

_(Chorus)_

_I want to be where the sun warms the sky_  
_When it's time for siesta you can watch them go by_  
_Beautiful faces, no cares in this world_  
_Where a boy loves a boy, and a boy loves a boy_

_Last night I dreamt of San Pedro_  
_It all seems like yesterday, not far away_

_(Chorus)_

_Ta-la-ta-ta-taa_

_(Chorus)_

_La-la-la-la-la-la-laaa_  
_Te dijo te amo_  
_La-la-la-la-la-la-laaa_  
_Spoken: El dijo que te ama_

_Pa-pa-la-pa-pa pa-pa-pa-pahaaa_  
_Aha, aha-ahaaa_  
_La isla bonita_  
_Ahaa, aha-ahaaa..._

Everyone's mouth dropped open at the end of the song. The only one making noise was Kirby, who was squealing his head off.

"WoW! i NeVeR kNeW tHaT mEtA kNiGhT cOuLd SiNg MaDoNnA! aNyWaYs-"

"Me and Red boy will do it!" Everyone turned to see Setsuko's old boyfriend.

"YOU!" Setsuko screamed.

"YOU!" Shinobu pointed her katana at him.

"Me!" Crazy Hand screamed. Red glared at Setsuko's ex. They went up on the stage while giving each other death glares.

"We'll sing 'The Girl is mine.'" Setsuko's ex said.

(R means Red and E means Ex)

_[R] Excuse me, can I please talk to you for a minute  
[E] uh huh, sure, you know you look kinda familiar  
[R] Yeah, you do too but, umm,  
I just wanted to know do you know  
somebody named you,  
you know her name.  
[E] Oh, yeah definitely I know her name.  
[R] I just wanted to let you know she's mine.  
[E] Huh..no no, she's mine._

_[Chorus 1]_  
_You need to give it up._  
_Had about enough._  
_It's not hard to see,_  
_the girl is mine._

_[R] - I think it's time we got this straight,_  
_let's sit and talk face to face._  
_There is no way you could mistake her for your girl,_  
_Are you insane?_  
_[E] - See I know that you may be_  
_just a bit jealous of me._  
_Cause' you're blind if you can't see_  
_that her love is all in me._  
_[R] - See I tried to hesitate,_  
_I didn't want to say what she told me._  
_She said without me_  
_she couldn't make it through the day,_  
_ain't that a shame._  
_[E] - And maybe you misunderstood,_  
_Plus I can't see how she could_  
_wanna take her time and that's all good._  
_All of my love was all it took_

_[Chorus 2]_  
_The girl is mine._  
_You need to give it up._  
_Had about enough._  
_It's not hard to see,_  
_the girl is mine._  
_I'm sorry that you_  
_seem to be confused._  
_She belongs to me_  
_the girl is mine._

_[E] - Must you do the things you do_  
_Keep on acting like a fool_  
_You need to know it's me not you_  
_And if you didn't know it boy it's true._  
_[R] - I think that you should realize,_  
_And try to understand why_  
_She is a part of my life_  
_I know it's killing you inside._  
_[E] - You can say what you wanna say._  
_What we have you can't take._  
_From the truth you can't escape._  
_I can tell the real from the fake._  
_[R] - When will you get the picture._  
_You're the past, I'm the future_  
_Get away it's my time to shine_  
_if you didn't know the girl is mine._

_[Chorus 2]_

_[E] - You can't destroy this love I've found_  
_Your silly games I won't allow_  
_The girl is mine without a doubt_  
_You might as well throw in the towel_  
_[R] - What makes you think that she wants you,_  
_when I'm the one that brought her to_  
_The special place that's in my heart,_  
_she was my love right from the start_

_[Chorus 2]_

_[R:] He belongs to me (sang in chorus)_  
_[E:] The boy is mine, not yours (after chorus)_  
_[R:] But mine!_  
_[E:] Not yours!_  
_[R:] But mine!_  
_[E:] Not yours!_  
_[R:] But mine!_

_I'm sorry that you_  
_seem to be confused._  
_She belongs to me_  
_the girl is mine._

"So, WhAt Do YoU tHiNk AuDiEnCe?" Crazy Hand asked.

"RED WON!"

"YoU'rE vOtEs DoN'T cOuNt At AlL!"

"BOO! YOU STINK!" said someone in the crowd.

"bEcAuSe It'S tHe MaIn JuDgE wHo DeCiDeS iT!" said Crazy Hand.

"WHO'S THE MAIN JUDGE?" Everyone yelled.

"uHh...I HaDn'T rEaLlY tHoUgHt AbOuT iT yEt...DaNg It!" Crazy Hand scolded himself mentally.

"Setsuko should be the judge." Shinobu said.

"NO I SHOULD!" a bunch of Red fangirls screamed.

"YOU'RE NOT HIS GIRLFRIEND! GET OUT OR I SHALL MAKE YOU SMELL THE ANTI FANGIRL SPRAY!" Shinobu screamed. They all shreiked of mortal terror and ran away. Wario smelled himself.

"Seriously, do I smell that bad?" Wario asked.

"YES!" Ganondorf yelled.

"Anyways, Red won." Setsuko said, changing the subject.

"WHAT?" Setsuko's Ex screamed.

"WhY dO yOu WaNt HiM tO wIn?" Crazy hand asked.

"Because...Uhh...Hold on for a sec." Setsuko said wondering. Her Pokemon came out holding signs like : 'She thinks he's cute!', 'She thinks he's funny!' or 'He's not on the bright side but, SHE STILL LOVES HIM!' but, she completly ignored the signs (well, actually, she didn't noticed it).

"Hmm...He's annoying, he's immature, he's an idiot, he's a nincompoop BIG TIME, he's a coward who won't even make a single damage to me when he makes his most powerful punch ever, he's a-"

"You don't love him?" The ex asked (Yeah, you noticed he's got no name. I was too lazy and he looks like a certain someone so you will know already).

"But...The good qualities are, he's kind, he always listens to me, we have a lot of thing in common, he cares about me, he protected me (once I think), tried to open my cage when I was trapped in it but sadly Ike did it for him since he was so weak, he is the same age as me and HE ACTUALLY, AND TRULY LOVES ME!" Setsuko said as she sounded more angrier.

"You love me?" Red asked in a small voice.

"Well no duh, I may look like that I hate you, but deep inside my heart, I like you...alot..." They stared at each other intensely for a moment. They leaned in...

"Uh...guys? Can Young Link and I sing now?" Shinobu asked. She was wearing green butterfly headphones while Young Link was wearing blue butterfly headphones.

"You guys aren't going to sing what I think you're singing..." Setsuko said.

"Hey! I'm still here!" The ex said.

"Triple Finish!" Red let out all three of his pokemon out to strike the ex with their Final Smash. The ex flew off like Team Rocket.

"Super effective..." Setsuko said.

"Anyways, yes Setsuko, Young and I are going to sing Magnet Rin and Len style. But, in english since Young can't sing in japanese." Shinobu said.

"For once..." Young Link muttered.

"WHAT?" Ryou and Pit yelled at the same time. They looked at each other.

"Truce?" Pit asked.

"For now." Ryou said

"Anyways, just sing already." Setsuko said.

Shinobu: _There's a small flame burning deep within my gentle heart. Right before I noticed this fire started a blaze in my soul. All the butterflies around us danced around so erratically. The magic powder from its wings fell slowly on your palm._

Both: _Letting go of our partner's tender hand._

Young: _We start to kiss passionately._

Both: _But if our love is unforgivable, then all the more, we get fired up!_

Both: _I just want to hold me tight. Won't you just please confirm for me. That our love is not some kind of, of a wrong doing, kiss me on the lips. I hope the world will change for us. Intoxicated by the love you give, I will cherish this moment!_

Young: _The love I have for you grows more and more each passing day. If you truly love me then you have to show me that you really care. If this is too 'hard' to handle I will make it right for you! I will always love you no matter what people say!_

Both: _If suddenly we completely lose our minds._

Shinobu: _I'd be fine, because we would be in sync._

Both: _Why is the world trying to, pull us apart? Is it because, our love is forbidden?_

Both: _What we had to go through is, different from the dream I dreamed. But, in real life our futures' set in stone, for the both of us! But there's no turning back, I realized after seeing you. But's it's okay nobody comes close, my most precious butterfly...!_

(Instrumental)

Shinobu: _I feel nervous as dawn shines through again and I cry to see you watching me. "It will be okay." you said to comfort me. But were you not? Crying along with me?_

Both: _I want you to hold me tight. Won't you just please confirm for me? That our love is not some kind of, of a wrong doing, kiss me on the lips. I hope the world will change for us. Intoxicated by the love you give, I will cherish this moment_

Both: _Pull me towards you, just a magnet would do. Even if the world pulls us apart, I will still love you! Just hold tight to me, I guarantee no return. I promise I love you my most precious_

Young: _Butterfly!_

Shinobu: _Ah...AhAh...Ah...Ah...Ah...o..._

"FaNtAsTiC sOnG!" Crazy Hand said happily.

"Hey Young!" Pit said kindly wrapping his arm around Young Link's neck.

"Congratulations for your great talent." Ryou grinned as he too, wrapping his arm around Young's neck the other side.

"We'll celebrate back stage." Pit said leading Young along with Ryou following to the back stage. Then there was punching noises and screams.

"oKaY...tHaT's AlL fOr ThIs-" Crazy Hand was interrupted by Setsuko.

"Hold up! Hold your horse shoes! I've haven't sung yet and it's not a singing contest without me for a finale!" she snapped.

"WhAt SoNg ArE yOu DoInG?" Crazy Hand asked.

"Message of Regret by Rin Kagamine from the Story of Evil series." Setsuko answered.

"wHiCh LaNgUaGe?" Crazy Hand questioned.

"English. It express my sorrow for losing a special somebody's life in the river." Setsuko said. Then, she started to sing:

"_On a small port in a small little town, _

_Alone was a girl who stood quietly._

_Looking out to the sea,_

_That holds all her memories,_

_Is a story that she cannot tell._

_'Write a wish on paper and send it out,_

_To sea in a bottle. _

_'If it doesn't break then. surely then,_

_A wish will surely be granted.'_

_Floating away, _

_Is a little glass bottle,_

_That holds the wishes of two children._

_It fades into the horizon,_

_There is no sound but silence._

_It was always you that did things I wanted,_

_Even though they weren't the easiest things to do._

_I have realized that I have only been selfish._

_And I have hurt you for so long._

_You are the only one that would hear me,_

_But you're no longer here._

_The sea will express my graditude for you,_

_It will express my only wish!_

_Floating away,_

_Is a little glass wish._

_That holds the sorrowful regrets of a girl,_

_That finally saw how she had sinned,_

_However she could not repent them._

_Floating away,_

_Is a little glass bottle,_

_That holds the wishes of two children._

_It fades into the horizon,_

_There is no sound but silence._

_Floating away,_

_Is a little glass wish._

_That holds the sorrowful regrets of a girl._

_'If only we could be reborn again...'_

_(If we could be reborn, then, I want to be with you again.)_

"GrEaT sOnG! bUt HoW dId YoU lOsE tHiS sPeCiAl SoMeOne?" Crazy asked.

"And who is that special someone?" Red said.

"Flashback...But it was three someones." Setsuko said as she rolled the flashback.

Flashback! Three Years Ago...

"Hi Setsuko-Chan!" three little girls called to 9 year old Setsuko sitting by a quiet river.

"Hi Akina, Haruko and Kohana!" Setsuko called back. The three children ran and hugged her. They smelled like fresh flowers bloomed in spring. Akina is the tallest among the small children and has blonde hair, Haruko is the middle sized one and same hair colour as Akina and Kohana is the smallest and has black hair. They all gave Setsuko a lovely bouquet of flowers.

"Aww, thanks! Hey guys, I want to show you something, so come here." Setsuko said. Akina, Haruko and Kohana walked over to Setsuko and sat down beside her.

"You write a wish on a piece of paper and put it in a bottle. You close the bottle and throw it into the sea. If it doesn't break, than it will definently will come true! But it may not come today, tomorrow, week or over a year but it will come true some time..." Setsuko explained, "You try it now." she added. Then the little trio did as they're instucted and then threw their wishes to the river.

"Will it come true now?" Kohana asked.

"No, but it will come someday." Setsuko laughed. Then the river started to swirl around.

"Setsuko-Chan...Does that mean it comes true when that happens?" Haruko asked as she pointed at the vortex. Setsuko's eyes widen.

"NO! DON'T COME ANY CLOSER TO THAT HOLE!" Setsuko yelled. She grabbed the children close to her. Then a giant hand punched Setsuko hard, causing the children to fall off. Setsuko got up and went back to the children, but they're all starting to get dragged down by the hand.

"Setsuko-Chan!" Kohana screamed.

"We don't wanna die..." Akina said in tears.

"We love you Setsuko-Chan! Don't forget us!" Haruko cried.

"Promise that you would find us? Promise?" all of them said at the same time.

"I WILL!" Setsuko yelled as a tear fell out of her eyes.

"Thank you..." Akina said, smiling as all of them was dragged below into the closing dark hole. Setsuko jumped into the river recklessly swimming around the river, but it was no use. The hole is gone and there is no sign of her friends.

"Hey, what are you looking for?" a 15 year old boy, wearing green asked.

"M-m-m-my f-f-f-friends are gone! They dissappeared..." Setsuko quivered.

"That's sad. Here, let me help you," he said, pulling Setsuko up, "You must be hungry...Want to eat and talk for a bit?" he added. Setsuko nodded and followed along. Behind the bushes by the river was Ryou looking at the pair. His eyes flashed a different colour for a spit second and then went away.

End of Flashback.

"That's so sad! You tried to save 3 girls who were important in your life and now they're gone!" Zelda cried.

"Why was Ryou's eyes flashing for a split second?" Pit asked suspiciously.

"Heh, heh, heh...It was my eyes that flashed in the sunlight." Ryou laughed nervously. Setsuko glared at Ryou in a mean, suspicious way.

"AnYwAyS...aWeSoMe SoNg YoU sAnG! wElL...tHaT's It FoR tHiS cOnTeSt! NoBoDy WiNs! BeCaUsE iT's A tIe! GoOd NiGhT eVeRyOnE!" Crazy said as the curtains closed.

I AM DONE! This was supposed to go in the 'Attack of Ryou' story, but I wasn't finished and I forgot (admit it! Everyone can have their scattered brain moments, you know...) but then I realized this was a perfect chappie for this story. The three girls are very important to this story SO LOOK OUT FOR THE NEXT CHAPPIE!


	5. The Smasher's Last Stand!

The Smasher's Last Stand!

They charged at-

"OLIMAR!" the children all screamed as the captain and his Pikmins we knocked out cold. Ryou and Shinobu laughed evily at the sight of everyone's angry faces. Then Ryou was hit on the back of the head with a rock. He and Shinobu turned to Setsuko who is holding a pile of stones.

"Hey! You! The one with the ugly freaking eyes! I'm talking to you! Pick on somebody your own size and power!" she taunted as she threw another rock at them. It flew towards Shinobu who grabbed it without flinching. Shinobu started to glare at Setsuko emotionlessly.

"Maybe you're the one we can pick on instead of that pathetic wannabe space thing..." Shinobu said gloomily. Setsuko turned pale and looked like she was about to throw up so she threw her bag at Zelda and ran far, far, far away (Destination: Planet Capcom Mars).

"I'm gonna be another character in a different video game in a different game company! I'd rather be in Okami, Megaman, or Resident Evil! I'M OUTTA HERE! THIS PLANET IS NUTS!" Setsuko yelled as she was running at "Sonic" speed. Everyone was confused except Red, Pit and Zelda.

"Hypocrite..." Ganondorf muttered.

"Heh! She's even more pathetic than space man there!" Ryou laughed evily. So did Shinobu. Olimar, who woke up heard this and got out his whistle.

"What are you going to do with that? Deafen us? That won't work." Shinobu sighed.

"No...Worse than that." Olimar growled. He got out his Spaceship out of nowhere and flew into space. Everyone heard a loud piercing whistle. Some wondered if Olimar is getting Setsuko and others thought that he is bringing the Distant planet. But the Pikmin left behind was jumping in high joy. Olimar came back with lots of red and purple cans (you would know how Olimar got this if you play Pikmin 2. I don't have it, I just watched the Chuggaaconroy walkthroughs).

"Olimar! What are you thinking? You know these spray paint cans don't affect them!" King Dedede shouted.

"These are not for them." Olimar said as he looked up at the sky. Then billions of diffrerent coloured Onions and millions of purple and white candypops were flying down towards them.

"Olimar! You didn't-" Pit was cut off.

"Yeah, I did." Olimar interrupted. The Onions and candypops landed all over the field (I know that the Distance Planet is Earth, but this is Nintendo Earth. Not the one we live in). Countless numbers of Pikmin different colours flew out of the Onions. Alot of Pikmin threw themselves to the candypops to let other Pikmin pull them out to become White or Purple pikmin (yeah...Olimar train Pikmin to throw themselves in candypops and train them to pull out other Pikmin also! Isn't he that skillfull?).

"Holy smokes. That's alot of Pikmin..." Master Hand mumbled.

"How did you do that?" Shinobu said without a care for the world.

"Everyone knows that I usually spend my free time in the Distant Planet! But what everyone doesn't know is, instead of going there for vacation, I'm actually training and spending time with Pikmin. It's even in my travel log." Olimar explained.

"Ha! We can destroy them easily." Ryou taunted.

"I was afraid you would say that..." Olimar said quietly. Then he sprayed his purple cans at the evil duo, then they turned solid like a rock. Everyone stared at Olimar in shock as he returned to his kind attitude.

"Hey! What are you waiting for? Attack as you still can!" Olimar shouted, then sprayed the red cans at all the Pikmins. Everyone especially the Pikmins start attacking the frozen figures like crazy. After a few minutes, everyone was blown back by a gust of wind. Olimar's spray had worn off.

"Was that all you got? That was rubbish! I mean worse than rubbish!" Ryou said.

"Snap...I thought it would work..." Olimar muttered.

"D'oh we missed!" Wario cursed (Reference to Wario's losing quote in Mario Party! Used commonly by the awesome Runawayguys! I don't own them, nor I am not Chuggaconroy, ProtonJonSA, or Nintendocaprisun and don't own them).

"Well, it didn't and it's your turn!" Shinobu said as she shot a forceful gust of wind.

Sheik's P.O.V!

I walk through this creepy Labratory of the dead insane wizard. Uhg...It smells worse than a rotton deku nut! Why didn't Setsuko go inside herself? Oh yeah, I'm good at disarming traps and I'm practically a Hylian ninja, of course she would ask me! There were many flasks smashed or filled with liquid that would do something that...Heck! I do not want to know. I looked at 2 potions that have been dropped, but not shattered. One of the has not completely drank it all and still has 10ml left. I'm guessing that Ryou the stick-in-the-a** drank it all and Shinobu didn't. I think there's still hope to a cure or there is a way to get Shinobu back. But first I gotta uncover more secrets and find that antidote! I took a long look around at the other rooms, but they were completly useless. I scanned many spell books and books of poison, but there were nothing. I almost gave up until I spotted a deep hallway that lead to a rusted door that spray painted 'DO NOT ENTER! DANGEROUS SECRET EXPERIMENTS FOR POTIONS THAT MAKE KILLING MACHINES!'. Geez...Could that man be anymore obvious? I guess that's where the cure or the cause of it might be...If the cause is there, I have to get an extract of it and get Setsuko to make an antidote and happily ever after and there would be world peace so I get to sleep. Dang! It rhymes! I hate it when I rhyme. Anyways, I disarmed all the traps that were in my way and opened the door. It was a total dump! It would make Princess Zelda flip backward and crawl over to that Hylian hero, Link! Messed up papers scattered, books with torn-out pages spilled across the room, potions spilled (I fear that one of them is acidic!) and some slime oozing on the wall (It looks like a crappy horror movie!). I wrinkled my nosed in disgust. It even smells like a dump, but worse! I searched around the room a bit. Ahhg! WHY ISN'T THERE ANYTHING USEFUL IN THIS STUPID BUILDING? I picked up a random empty flask and threw it across the room. As it smashed against the wall, a scared squeak was heard faintly. It was coming from the wall that I threw the object at. I looked at it suspiciously until I noticed a small crack on it. I guess this is a job for Princess Zelda...

Zelda's P.O.V!

EEEK! Why did Sheik send me here? It's a mess! It makes me want to go nuts! I heard muffled voices coming from that crack on the wall! I'm guessing Shiek sent me for that...

"DIN'S FIRE!" I yelled as I used the spell. It the wall blasted open, now showing 3 little 7 year old girls inside, huddling close to each other. They kind of look familiar...I can't get it out of the tip of my tounge.

"My name is Kohana. This is Akina and that's Haruko." Kohana greeted as she introduced me to the two blonde girls a bit taller than her size. They are so familiar!

"My name is Princess Zelda. I am looking for the cause of the potion that turned Ryou and Shinobu into killing machines. Do you three have any idea what it is?" I asked. They looked at each other and their faces showed as they are scared to answer until Haruko spoke up.

"We will tell you if you tell us something." she said to me.

"Okay...What is it?" I said calmly. Who know what will they ask?

"Do you know where Setsuko-Chan is? Is she here to rescue us? Do you know who she is?" they all asked at the same time as tears run down from their eyes. That's it! I know who they are now!

"You must be Setsuko's friends that dissapeared in her childhood right? I know her. She one of the Smashers and she's going to face Ryou and her sister outside. I know she is still looking for you. Don't worry...You're safe now." I said in a soothing voice.

"Does she know we're here?" Akina asked.

"No...Not yet. But she will be more than delighted to see you three." I said.

"Now that you asked our questions, we will now tell you the cause of it and the cure." Kohana said now in a serious tone wiping away her tears.

"You know that we're named after flowers, right?" Haruko asked worringly. I nodded slowly.

"Well, It's because the flower we're based on is a special kind. The mean wizard cutted 4cm of our hair and mixed them together and added something that is evil to reverse what it does if you put something that is good. The evil thing was his cruel and sick words. Once you drink it all, it's incurable. You're evil until the day you die. You will lust for more and more power until there is no more, a cold heartless machine. We witnessed them drink it. You cannot save Ryou anymore, but there is hope for Setsuko-Chan's sister. I guess you make the same formula but use words that will wake her from the darkness." Akina explained. I get it already, but there is one thing that confused me.

"What should we say?" I asked with a puzzled look.

"How many are you?" Kohana asked sweetly. I told her how many of us were there.

"That's perfect! Maybe all of you would tell her as much memories you can possible released!" all of them squealed.

"But what about Ryou?" I asked.

"I'm afraid there's nothing you can do, but-" Haruko stopped then made a slicing gesture.

"Oh...Anyways, for Setsuko's sake...I will rescue you three and return you all to Setsuko's safe protection." I vowed. They all gave me a group hug. I smiled.

"Sheik disarmed all the traps so we'll be out in no time! But first..." I said with determination. Kohana, Akina and Haruko cheered and we walked to the Lab. Setsuko, I hope you're alright...

Back outside...

This scene is not pretty. Almost everyone is knocked out except "Zelda", Pit, Master and Crazy Hand, Red, Lucas, Ness, Popo and Nana, Marth, Samus, Toon Link, and all the Pokemon.

"You guys barely did a thing to us." Ryou laughed like crazy. Zelda twitched, she grabbed as many heart container and recover everyone and then threw a rice cooker at him, but missed by a centimeter.

"Well, well, your Highness...You seem different. A princess like you shoudn't lose her temper like that." Ryou smirked.

"I DON'T CARE!" 'Zelda' yelled and threw a watering can that hit him straight on the face ("Zelda" throwing the rice cooker and watering can is based on the manga and anime show Special A. If you know this, yeah, Tadashi and Akira is SO funny! Tadashi always gets hit by Akira!)

"Ouch...Pretty feisty, eh? Last time I checked, you were very calm and now look at you. Your cute attitude has reacted in a rude way." Ryou said in a innocent, but deadly voice. "Zelda" was digusted by him flirting with her and Link and Red didn't seem apprciated by the fact he's being way grosser than gross.

"No matter how pretty your face is, you will be in rest. Long live the princess of Hyrule." Ryou smirked once again. Before he and Shinobu can move, a ball of fire hit them, sending them flying to a tree.

"I can't believe you were flirting with someone younger!" the real Zelda yelled. "Zelda" who heard this dissapeared in a puff of smoke and in her place is Setsuko!

"Setsuko! How did you get here? I thought you were a character in Resident Evil!" Ganondorf exclaimed.

"You know those devices? Yeah, that was my clone. Zelda, do you have cure?" Setsuko asked.

"No, but I found something that can make you happy and save the day!" Zelda replied and then showed the girls to Setsuko.

"Setsuko-Chan!" they all said happily. Setsuko was speechless as tears were streaming down her cheeks. She ran towards them and gave them a big hug.

"They said that 4cm of their hair was one of the ingredients to the potion. But to make it work, the wizard used evil words. If the user drinks it all, there's nothing you can do, but kill them." Zelda explained. Setsuko's grip tighten a bit in anger, but careful enough not to harm the girls.

"But- What about me? How can I move on if my sister-"

"I haven't finished yet. Ryou drank it all, not Shinobu. There's still a chance to save her! I made the formula while we were still hanging around and here," Zelda said then brought out a flask filled unscented white liquid, "Make her drink it and then make everyone yell as much memories they can possibly release. But to make it possible, seperate them and kill Ryou even if it cost your life. Can you tell the plan to everyone and try to find some people to seperate them, oh and find someone to kill the weirdo who flirts with young people." Zelda finished. Setsuko smiled, then lightly pushed Haruko, Akina and Kohana to Zelda.

"I think I already know who should fight Ryou." Setsuko said with sadness in her voice, but a small smile still on her face. The girls who understood exactly what she said tried to run to her, but was held by Zelda.

"Setsuko-Chan! DON'T LEAVE US AGAIN!" they all screamed. Zelda didn't understand what Haruko, Kohana and Akira meant. So Setsuko told everybody the plan and picked Bowser and Donkey Kong to be the ones to seperate Ryou and Shinobu. Though nobody knows except Setsuko for who's the person to fight Ryou. Once Ryou and Shinobu woke up, Donkey Kong grabbed Shinobu, Bowser grabbed Ryou and then pulled them apart from each other. Both of them started to flail wildly like 5 year old kid on a temper tantrum. Lucas used PSI paralysis on Shinobu (I'm not sure if there's such thing, but just stick to it!).

"I-can't-move! Help-me-Ryou!" Shinobu gasped. Ryou broke free from Bowser and ran towards Shinobu in anger, but then got hit in the face with Wario's shoe.

"You won't touch my sister unless you get through me first!" Setsuko growled. Zelda finally understood what the girls meant. Setsuko's going to be the one who would fight Ryou. Pit was a bit angry at first that she's fighting, not him, but he realized that she wants revenge from last battle. Lost in shame...She was looking foward to protect Shinobu, but it backfired on her and ended up not having a sister for a painfully long year until now. Pit started to pray Pauletena for Setsuko's victory. Ryou and Setsuko glared at each other waiting for one of them to move. It started with Setsuko charging full speed, but Ryou pushed her away. But then something bit his shoulder painfully. The one he pushed away was a clone! Setsuko dug her nails onto his arms making him scream in pain as he was shaking her off, but she hanged on this time.

"You're fighting worse than a mere child!" Ryou yelled.

"I mon't crare! You're jieust try ying to vmake yee cwhy mo I cahn wet vou goo! (I don't care! You're just trying to make me cry so I can let you go!)" Setsuko said with Ryou's shoulders lodged into her mouth. Finally after 2 minutes of blood loss, Ryou managed to pull off Setsuko. She spat out the blood lingering in her mouth and punched him in the face, making Ryou lose a tooth in the progress. He cursed loudly, grabbed Setsuko, pinned her down and then tied her legs and arm together so she can't move.

"Well, that battle ended just GREAT!" King Dedede said sarcasticly.

"You're still the stupid, useless and violent weakling in the family, Coward." Ryou taunted as he spat at Setsuko's left cheek. Setsuko's eyes widen as a flashback opened to everyone.

Long Flashback! (Minor story of Setsuko's Past!))

"Mommy! I don't wike to go to ninja school! I'm not good at evewything wike Shinobu!" 5 year old Setsuko complained. Her mother gave a glare.

"Stop complaining, Setsuko! You're going to this school this instant and you will be an honor to us all like your sister who went to an elite ninja rank when she's 7 years old! Now get to class!" Setsuko's mom growled as she lightly pushed Setsuko to her classroom. Setsuko has a disiblity that effect her mind so she can overeact when it comes to her emotions, she can't understand things right and can think things literally. Once she entered, many kids stared at her for a spilt second, then returned back to practicing their ninja techniques. Setsuko took a seat with a bunch of childrens talking to each other, but they all moved away from her. After 5 minutes of sitting alone drawing on her little sketch book, a beautiful young woman in her 20s entered the room.

"Hello, My name is Akira Hanako and I will be your teacher this year. Now, children we're going to learn how to do some ninja moves like substitution, shadow clones, and transformation!" the teacher greeted, "Now let's introduce our newest student! She's the little sister of our famous ninja Shinobu, who passed ninja academy at a very early age. Say hello to Setsuko!" she said as she pointed at the confused, blinking Setsuko. Everyone laughed loudly at her. The teacher thought they were laughing in happiness. After few hours, of lessons and no progress for Setsuko, it was recess. She was all confused and didn't learn a single techniqe. Some boy went up to her and threw sand in her eyes.

"Ha! Ha! Social outcast! You would never fit in this school! You can't learn a thing!" they all laughed at her. She was on the verge of tears until some shurikens wizzed by and almost cutted them to bits! It was the one and only Shinobu.

"Don't you dare bully my sister! She has a hard time understanding things, thats all! Stop bothering her or else I'll get the ninja force to arrest you!" Shinobu growled. The boys gulped and ran away as fast as their legs can carry them. Shinobu turned to Setsuko and then wiped all the sand off her eyes.

"I don't get it sis. It's hard to wearn the way of the ninja! I can't do anything wight! I hate this school! I hate my lwife! Nobody wuvs me! Mommy and Daddy favor you more than me! I'm gonna to end up single and I'll die young, you'll see! The only won who actually cares is you, the fowest animals, which I can't visit anymore and my doggie!" Setsuko cried as she punched a tree, making her knuckles bleed. Shinobu smiled as he got out some bandage wraps to wrap up her bloody knuckles.

"Setsuko, don't give up hope. You shouldn't give up that easily. Maybe you can tell the teacher about your..._slight disability _so she can explain it more easily. If nobody accept you, then I'm going to deal with them!" Shinobu said after she fixed her injury, "well, I have to on a mission. See you at home!" she added and just like that, she disappeared in a puff of smoke. Setsuko heard a loud yell from the teacher as she turned around. Akira was stomping towards her with the boys who was bothering her behind her. The boys were sticking their tounges at her without the teacher looking. She was really angry.

"You, Young girl, are in big trouble! Why did you hurt these fine, young boys, huh? Come with me!" Akira shouted. Setsuko was quivering in fear. She would never hurt anyone. The boys were lying to the teacher so she suffers more concequences. Setsuko was dragged by the ear into the classroom. Once she got there, Setsuko saw all the kids in her class looking through the window laughing at her. She saw Akira grab a meter stick. Akira walked towards her.

"Give me your hand, Setsuko." the teacher said in a stern voice. Setsuko shakily reached out her hand and closed her eyes tight, but instead of her hand, Akira slammed the stick hard at Setsuko's face which made Setsuko fly straight at the wall (talk about child abuse. This is like the schools in the old days, but this is rougher since it's a ninja school).

"That's what you get! You're going to sit at the corner while I teach and you are not gonna eat anything from your lunch except the tiniest bread crumb as I eat in front of you. Now go do 30 sit up while you're at it! Wait...MAKE IT A 9000000! RIGHT NOW!" Akira yelled. Setsuko weakly got up and spotted Shinobu, shooing the kids away and giving her a pitied look. Setsuko sighed and did as she was told. She never got to tell the teacher about her understanding problem...After school, all the pretty looking girls ran to the tired Setsuko.

"Aww...Poor girl!" they all said in a pretend sad voice. Setsuko thought that they were actually feeling sorry so she gave a slight smile. One of them got a bottled water and a sandwich.

"Are you hungy and thirsty?" she asked. Setsuko nodded. they all grinned.

"Well...HERE YOU GO!" the girl said as she threw the sandwich all over her and poured the water over her head. Everyone who saw laughed and pointed at her.

"Loser! Loser! Loser!" they all chanted. Setsuko's eyes water with tears, as her fist clenched. A foolish boy grabbed her long hair and started pulling hard.

"Wet me gwo! Pwease!" Setsuko squealed in pain. They still laughed.

"Your sister is not here to help you now! Ha, ha, ha!" he laughed. Setsuko, got really ticked off, got a special kunai knife her sister gave her on her birthday and cutted her hair and the boy's fingers off (and that's why she kept her hair short).

"AHHHHH! MOMMY! DADDY! MY FINGERS ARE GONE! THEY'RE ALL GONE! HELP ME!" the boy screamed as he looked at his sliced off fingers. Everyone gasped and started to run around and scream for their parents.

"DEMON CHILD! DEVIL'S KID! EVIL YOUNG FALLEN ANGEL!" They all called out. Setsuko was very scared when she saw the teacher and principal come out wondering what was going on, so she grabbed her favourite bag made by Shinobu (that's the bag that is anything proof!) and then ran away in fear. She ran into the deepest part of Forest of Darkness hiding there as she blocked her ears from all the screaming. She broke down and started to wail. It was midnight and she was still there crying quietly. When she felt a hand on her shoulder, she turned around angrily but saw her sister who stretched out her hand to her. Setsuko looked away.

"Don't come any cwoser! I'm a twue outcast! A monster...Nobody would wike me now! I'll would be bulwied evwyday in my whole entire lwife and worse, I would get punishment and get my head cut off like all othar bad people wike me! Imma gonna hide fowevar here in this fowest where I bewong!" Setsuko cried as she buried her head to her knees. Shinobu frowned and kneeled down to her size.

"Come on, you're going to Canada with me. There's a public school that is not a ninja school with some people like you and friendly students and teachers there. I packed all your stuff, so you can go now." Shinobu said in a stern voice. Setsuko looked up, and then nodded. This is the start of a new life for young Setsuko.

End of Flashback! (or Minor story...)

"You could have just killed them all! Moving to Canada was so cowardly of you! These brawlers should have not invited you to their stupid games! Why didn't you just use your skill to kill everyone in the whole village and kill even more? You could have been more powerful than me or your sister. But nooo...You chose to be a hyper goodie two-shoo. Isn't that right, Setsuko?" Ryou said whispering to her ear, then he felt a punch in the face! Setsuko escaped the ropes with an F# note!

"You know, Ryou...I would, but look what I have now? I have lots of friends, I have good grades in subjects like French, Social Studies, Science, Health and Art, I can act like a normal person and It's all because of my sister who done that for my own safety! Now look what happens? Two guys with no balls between their legs A.K.A you and Ryuu stole my sister and turned her into somebody I was supposed to be after I sliced that kid's fingers...An evil murderer. Now, let's finish this until one of us dies!" Setsuko shouted with confidence. Ryou grinned a charged straight towards her. Setsuko bit his pressure point making him immobilized. She got out her dried, but bloody kunai knife from long ago (the one she sliced the boy's fingers at) and cut of his hands. Red blood came splashing all over the field as both of his hands twitched crazily, then died off (disgusting, eh?). Ryou screamed loudly. The Smasher almost puked in the backround (well, Lucas puked, sadly...So Ness has to keep immobilizing Shinobu for him). Setsuko kneeled down to the shocked Ryou.

"And now...You die!" Setsuko whispered in a deadly voice, so poisonous that Bowser was shaking. She grabbed Ryou's forehead and squeezed it so hard that her hair flies up and the mark that makes her disabled (the musical note) started to glow brighter than a star. She grinned at the wide-eyed Ryou.

"Good-bye, Ryou! I hope you get to-OH SHI-" Setsuko was cut off by the pain ripping her apart. Then an explosion bursted. After moments of silence, They saw a dead Ryou and an unconcious Setsuko. After giving Setsuko so much heart containers, She woke up, but really, really, REALLY tired.

"Uhg...Is Shinobu okay now?" Setsuko groaned.

"No, but pretty soon. Now shut up, so you can save Shinobu..." Red said in a soft, comforting voice, wiping off Ryou's blood off Setsuko. Zelda looked at the girls, Setsuko and then the potion. She clenched it in her hands. She went to Shinobu, who was almost finished being paralyzed, shoved the potion in her throat and said a memory:

"Remember the day when you went to the Smash Mansion for the very first time?" Zelda said. Then once everyone heard it, They all started to yell out as many memories they could remember. One memory made everyone laugh:

"Remember the time when you put ketchup, mustard and relish in my underwear!" Wario yelled. One memory was not about Shinobu:

"Remember the time when you setted me and Samus on our first date?" Marth said.

"Marth, that was me..." Peach said in a confused voice. One made everyone almost cry.

"Remember the time when you got me out of the evil school, threatend bullies and took me to Canada for a new life?" Setsuko said in a pleading voice. They kept going until Pit said 4 words:

"I love you, Shinobu..." Pit said. Everybody gasped while Marth glared (being the big brother and all...). Then in a blink, they saw Shinobu's eyes returned to normal.

"Uhg...Where am I...AHG! WHY AM I WEARING A DUMB KIMONO? WHERE IS MY FLUTE AND KATANA!" Shinobu screamed. She turned to Pit murderously.

"YOU! DID YOU TAKE IT?" She yelled. He smiled and shook his head.

"No, not this time." He said. Her eyes flared.

"What in the world do you mean by this time Icarus?" Shinobu asked dangerously. Pit smiled wider.

"She's back everyone!" He yelled in happiness. Everyone cheered loudly.

"OHHHHHH SHE'S A JOLLY GOOD FELLOW! OH SHE'S A JOLLY GOOD FELLOW! OH SHE'S A JOLLY GOOD FELLLLLOOOOOOOOOOOOW!-" everyone sang until:

"Don't you dare!" Shinobu growled.

"Sorry..." they said. Then Pauletena appeared.

"Good work everyone! You are now granted by the power of me...Your happy future!" Pauletena cheered. Everyone, except Shinobu realized that the old lady was Pauletena herself! So they laughed in happiness.

"Also, Ryou is back to normal. I am taking him for very, very strict punishment because of all the years of evil he has done. Anyways, have a good time and hope your kids are wonderful, everybody!" Pauletena called out before she disappeared in a flash. Pit nudged Shinobu.

"Sooooo...Shinobu...Do recall any memories that we told you?" Pit said hopefully. Shinobu tilted her head in confusion.

"No...All I remember is everything before I got the potion." Shinobu said. Pit bursted into pieces (anime style). Marth laughed a bit.

"Anyways...Let's go home. I had enough of this shinanagins..WHO'S UP FOR A VIDEO GAME MARATHON AND PIZZA?" Marth yelled. Everyone agreed, but there was something that bothered Setsuko greatly.

"Hey guys...What about Haruko, Akina and Kohana? They don't want to leave after 4 years without me by their side." Setsuko said. Master Hand and Crazy Hand thought for a bit, then decided:

"Okay...But they won't fight because it's that dangerous! They will just help out in the kitchen." Master Hand said. The trio's eyes sparkled and hugged Master Hand.

"THANK YOU!"

"Ooof! Watch the fingers, little ones! Some are sensitive, you know..." Master Hand laughed. They got off and hugged Setsuko.

"Link, Young, Toon...Carry the girls, and Red, carry Setsuko. We're all going home!" Pit said. They did as they were told and then everyone walked home. The whole labratory blew up along with Ryou and there was not a trace of evidence left.

At the Smash Mansion...

"_Master! I have a special gift for you!_" Gardevoir called out to Shinobu.

"What is it, Gardevoir?" Shinobu asked lazily. The pokemon giggled as she gave the ninja an egg.

"Aww! Thanks Gardevoir! Say...Where did this egg come from?" Shinobu asked.

"_It's a __secret__..._"Gardevoir said in a sing-song voice.

"_Gardevoir!_" Lucario called.

"_I'm_ _coming, Lucario!_"Gardevoir replied as she ran to the Aura pokemon. Shinobu looked at the egg, then Gardevoir and Lucario.

"I know now..." Shinobu groaned, then fainted.

"Well, I guess it's-" Marth got out a 'THE END' sign.

"What was that for?" Pit asked as he was fanning Shinobu.

"Aww, great! You ruined it! Now the real 'the end' sign would appear instead of mine!" Marth complained.

"And here it comes now!" Shinobu exclaimed as she pointed at the giant letters. Marth groaned in sadness.

_**THE END!**_

I would like to thank the reviewers who reviewed this story! Especially Lizzybear54 who was the first to review it and who helped remind me of the stories I completly forgot to type like the sequel to Jigglypuff vs Kirby! Anyways...I had so much fun doing this story and I really hope you would love it! littleangel123 is signing out! See ya dudes and dudettes!


End file.
